Angel from the Valley
by FabFiction15
Summary: Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Angel from the Valley

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: not mine sadly

My eyes flutters open only to shut almost immediately because of the bright light above me. I blinked slowly as I slowly sit up; everything is blurry as my eyes start to focus. Listening carefully I can hear a steady beep of a machine and I smell a kind of sanitizer smell. Oh god where am I? Where are Mom and Dad, my brothers, and sister? All the while I hear the beeping get faster and faster. I have to go find them; slowly I start to stand up. I feel a slight tug on my arm trying to pull me back. Looking down I saw tubes pumping something into my arms. Knowing I had to hurry before someone came in I reach down and pull them out wincing slightly from the pain. I stood up legs shaking at first it seemed steady but as I took another step my knees buckled and I collapsed on the ground. Trying to get up only succeeded in falling on my ass again but I didn't give up I knew I had to get to them before something happened. Tears started to escape my eyes as the realization that they needed me my family needed me and I was powerless to help. Hell I couldn't even stand up.

I distantly hear a pattering of feet as someone walked by they seemed to stop at my door before rushing in probably seeing my absence in the bed. Tears ran down my face as someone bent down lifting me into the bed. They seemed like they were trying to say something but I felt my heart start to ache as I saw people rush into the room next to me. The beeps from there getting louder and louder and faster until the beeping stopped and the shrieking started. As the sound continued, I felt empty. A hole in my chest I had only just realized to be there got larger; the feeling of loss overwhelmed me. With this came the fear the fear I was unable to protect them that they were gone and it was my fault my fault that I was too weak. Too weak to save my family, that I was a failure of a daughter of a sister. Suddenly I couldn't breathe the weight of the situation weighing on me causing me to hyperventilate. I started to hear a voice speaking softly to me telling me to relax, to breathe that it would be okay.

Finally catching my breath I turned slightly to see who was there. A lady comes into focus and I ask silently pleading for my fears to just be fears and not real, "Where is my family?" I saw pity flash through her eyes but she doesn't answer. Starting to get upset, I asked again irritation slipping into my voice "Where Is My Family?!" still no answer, "Where is my family?" I said calmly my voice showing so much anger in her not answering she flinched away slightly. Finally she shakes her head slowly confirming my fears. Even though I had already figured it out it was different having it confirmed. I felt everything crumbly my whole world gone. "No…no, no you're lying I know it. Please tell me this is some practical joke please! No, they can't be gone not my little brothers, my big sister, my mom, and dad. Your lying please tell me you're lying! No my family's okay I know it. Th…they wouldn't j…just leave me here all…all alone right! Oh God I failed I couldn't protect them it's all my f…fault." I begged while sinking to the ground with the weight of it all, tears pouring down my face "you…you're l…ly…lying." I heard the woman call for someone but I didn't hear why. "It's my entire fault I know it is, oh god!" why did I have to live through this while my family…oh god my family. Why…Why am I being punished like this what did I ever do to deserve this? I was starting to hyperventilate again. "Oh god, this is God's way of punishing me, to leave my all alone in this dark and horrid place. If this is my punishment I've learned my lesson now please don't make me be alone. Please" I looked up to see a man standing there his eyes downcast in shame and sadness. I felt like I knew him but before I could put a name to his face, I felt something stab my arm. Slowly I felt darkness start to engulf her, but instead of fighting it she welcomed it. The last thing she saw before she was completely surrounded was the man's face looking at her in sadness.

xxXxx

I woke slowly, at first I started to freak out wondering where I was but with the beeping of the machine it all came crashing down. My memories of the day before; my mother, father, sister, and brothers are all gone and I am alone. Tears began pouring down my face again as the reality of the situation became clear to me again.

The door opened to show an elderly doctor. "Hello sweetie let's see if we can get you out of here?" He said as he picked up my chart.

"Why should I? I got nothing to go home to, everything's gone. Why should I go home to an empty house that used to be filled with noise and laughter when now all it will be filled with is silence and past memories of the good times?" I asked deflated now I've accepted the situation.

The doctor nodded before setting down the chart and walking towards the front of the bed. "You know I asked the same thing to myself when my wife and child died. I asked myself those same questions; why, why me, why them. That continued until I realized that if I just sit around asking why, I would be disrespecting their memories. I realized that no matter how painful I needed to go on with my life, I had to return to that empty house full of memories." He spoke sadly his eyes showing his pain. He stood up and walked back to the end of my bed, "well everything looks in order you should be able to leave around lunch. Doesn't that sound good to be able to leave this god awful place?"  
I smiled at him he responded in kind, before leaving me to my thoughts. I realized he was telling the truth. That if I were to just waste away, they would be upset, but how will I live without people who I have lived with my whole life.

I stood up searching for my clothes, so I could get out of these horrid hospital clothes, and out of here. As I searched I started to wonder do I really want to go home with one of my relatives, or be sent to some orphanage. No, I don't! So I searched for the clothes a little faster before finding them lying in the bathroom.

Checking the clock I saw there was 3 hours before they should be back so I had enough time for a shower. Quickly getting out if my clothes and slipping under the water. I let the water cascade down my body. Remembering I am alone in this world, tears pouring down my face, mixing with the other water, I sink to the ground.

Thirty minutes later, I was still sitting there the water had grown cold by now. Though, I still sat there I had stopped crying due to having no more tears to cry. I got up, my legs shaking, finally getting up I finished washing. I stepped from the warmth of the shower into the cold of the bathroom. I walked to the mirror and looked in. Laughing softly at how 'beautiful' I look, face all blotchy and eyes red from crying. Stepping out of the shower, I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Spotting my purse by the door I quickly I brushed my hair out while I thought of what my plan would be.

Looking out into the hall I made sure no one was coming before slipping through the door. Whenever a person walked by I ducked my head and acted like I had been visiting someone. As I got through the doors I heard footsteps getting louder coming towards me. I stopped worried they realized who I was and was coming to bring me back to my room. Turning slowly I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw it was just a young man running over. "Miss you dropped this!" He said when he got over handing me my keys that I must have dropped.

"Oh, thank you! I can't believe I dropped it." I smiled and was walking away when he grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay? You look upset." He asked softly, it's nice that he is worried about me but I'm just not in the mood.

"Well where do you think you are you idiot...sorry my family died and I'm just so tired," I spoke going from loud to quiet.

He backed up a little and put his hand down but still didn't let go, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine...if you'll excuse me I must be going" I said trying to make it known he was holding my hand still.

"Huh...oh yeah sorry about your lose" he said while quickly letting go sheepishly. I smiled then turned left the hospital.

I hailed a cab to bring me home. As we were driving I was slightly worried about going home now. The cab pulled into the driveway getting out I saw my beautiful red Pontiac Montana waiting out front. Walking to the front door I got my keys out and opened the door. Walking in I felt nauseas, thinking that this once happy, loud home wouldn't be so any more. I thought I heard someone call my name but I knew I must be wrong as no one could be here. I quickly went and gathered my things, and something's of my family's. I left in a hurry not wanting to have another break down.

Getting in my car I breathed in the familiar smell. Starting my car I backed out of the driveway and started to drive not knowing where to go or how to get there just driving.

I drove for hours before I ended up getting sleepy pulling into a motel to figure out where to go now. Buying a room I decided I will go to school for the last month, then figure out where to go from there. I went to sleep not knowing that in the next few days everything would be changing.

_Author's note- I'm so sorry if you don't like it. This is my first fanfic please review, but be truthful about your thoughts. _


	2. Chapter 2

Angel from the Valley

Chapter 2

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine

Warning: has Dean in it and there always needs to be a warning when he comes

I woke up the next morning and headed to find a place to stay during the rest of the school year. I found an apartment to stay at, since I've been 18 for a few months. Thankfully I had kept most of my money out of the bank to rent the place for the month. After I had got the place I got ready I headed to school.

I parked in the senior parking lot, and headed up to the front. When I got in the door I saw it was lunch time. Casually walking in to the lunch room and to the back where my friends always hang out. I didn't get very far before: 

"Arella! Omg Arella!" I heard before I had two pairs of arms around me. Laughing slightly I hugged back. 

"Hey guys." 

They pulled away and stood there grinning like idiots. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, "So am I allowed to pass?" I asked a ghost of a smirk on my face. Grinning they backed away and let me by. Walking past I walked over and sat at the table. "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Yeah, where were you?" They asked curiously and though they didn't mean to, the first smile I've had for a couple of days slipped from my face and my eyes filled with tears, but none fell.

They noticed this and quickly went to apologies. But I cut them off before either spoke. "No it's fine it's not your fault just remembering and I'll tell you later but not right now it's too soon." They nodded and tried not to look curious but failed. Nodding I started to walk off but before I could get too far I ran onto something hard and muscular. Before I could fall I felt arms encircle me looking up I saw a face I thought I would never see up close and with my own eyes. There standing there was...Dean Winchester. My eyes widened as I saw him. He let go but kept his arms ready to catch me if need be.  
Jean came walking over, "oh Arella I forgot to mention this is Jensen and over there is Jared his buddy."

I looked around and saw no one freaking out so I acted like I didn't recognize them "Hello I'm Arella." I said while putting my hand out. 

He grabbed my hand and kissed it while bowing over. "As your friend said my name is Jensen." Blushing deeply I nodded before backing away slightly before hurrying off.  
I got to the doors that led outside and looked to the sky. "Lily, I know you called him but please don't be upset I only just met him and wow! So I'm sorry!" Walking back through the doors I walked to the library and sat down to read. I saw there were only a few minutes left of lunch so I got my stuff and headed to class.

I got there and sat down ready to listen to my teacher lecture, when I heard a voice behind me. "That's my seat."

I was quite annoyed at being told to move. "Bullshit it is the teacher doesn't do seating charts and this has always been mine except for when I was gone." Flipping him off before I even ever turned around to see who it was.

"Well you left and it was up for grabs so it's mine now!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" I snapped.

I felt something get really close and I could feel his lips on my ear. "Oh, but I would much rather fuck you." He whispered smoothly causing me to blush. His breath flitted across my ear before he pulled away.

"I'm still not moving, so go to hell!" I spoke while turning around only to see Dean/Jensen standing behind me.

He smirked slightly but I could see pain hiding behind his beautiful green eyes. "I'll see you there then."

What I didn't realize was that as I was thinking Jensen was staring at me.  
His voice broke me from my thoughts. "You know you're very cute when you're confused." Causing me to blush...again!

I was saved from saying something by the teacher walking in and starting his lecture. Jensen ended up sitting next to me. This ended up being bad for me because he seemed to of decided that it was his job to distract me. He would make sure that every time he moved his arm it would touch me and he would make sure to always get my attention on him then he would ugh. It was so irritating! Finally, class ended so I headed to my next class, but sadly he followed. Turns out he had an off period and decided to come and sit in my next class. When the day was over I hurried out to my car and as I was driving away I saw the '67 impala. I didn't know they actually had that I mean wow.

xxXxx

When I got to my apartment I did my homework and was getting ready to go out to eat.  
Grabbing my keys I drove over to a small cafe down the way. Parking I didn't notice the impala out front. Walking up to the lady behind the cash Register I ordered a hot chocolate, a BLT without the T, and a piece of chocolate cream pie.

Once I got my stuff I went and sat down and pulled out my computer and book. Turning on my computer I went to Netflix and tried to find supernatural but for some reason I couldn't find it. Do instead I watched Merlin. While I watched I also read the Host, and ate. I was watching "Servant of two Masters"

When I realized who was sitting across the way. I saw Jared and Jensen sitting at a table, thankfully they haven't noticed me, looking at papers and Sam was on the computer.

I saw that Jensen was getting bored and was looking around. He was about to look in my direction, so I quickly hid behind my book and turned the sound on my show up. He didn't notice me but when the show came to the crossbow part; I couldn't help but laugh. What I didn't realize is that my laugh caught Jared and Jensen's attention. They both got up and walked over to my table when they realized who I was.

By this time I had finished my BL and was starting on my pie. I had just taken a bite of the delicious pie. Shutting my eyes in delight only to open my eyes and have a fork enter my vision. Following the fork to the pie stealer I saw Jensen standing the fork with MY PIE in his mouth.

"Excuse me asshole that is MY PIE you just took a bite of!" I snapped.

Jensen just smirked and was headed for another bite but I stopped him off by hitting the offending arm with my book. He yanked his arm back and cradled it, causing me to smirk in triumph and Jared laugh, while Jensen pouted.

Jared stepped forward offering his hand, "Hello, I don't think we've met my name is Jared. I'm Jensen's friend."

Shaking his hand, "Hello I'm Arella, sadly an acquaintance of your bro…friend." I just barely caught myself before I said brother. Thankfully they didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, you love me and you know it you're just lying" Jensen whined. Causing Jared and I to roll our eyes and ignore him.

"It's nice to finally meet you I've heard so much."

Raising my eyebrow at that, "All good I hope!"

"Oh yes all VERY good!" he said while sending a significant look at Jensen. This caused me to raise my eyebrow a little more and Jensen blush.

"So why are you guys over here?"

"Oh well Jensen saw you and wanted to come say hi!"

"Oh really that's nice!"

"So are you here alone?" They asked I know they were trying to make conversation but it only caused me to remember that I would never be able to sit and eat with my family again.

Quickly putting all my stuff away I stood and I left. The smile from earlier whipped from my face. I hoped they would think I had a date and the guy had not shown up or something. I was able to hold off my tears until I made it to the apt. but once the door shut the dam broke. Leaning against the door I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.

It was twenty minutes later when I finally lifted my head. It took me another few minutes to pull myself off the ground and get to my room to sleep. I cried myself to sleep for the second night in a row.

Authors note: Well now the boys are in time for all the excitement to begin. Please review. Will update again in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel from the Valley

Chapter 3

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine

Warning: has Dean in it and there always needs to be a warning when he comes

When I woke up I got ready and headed to school. As I passed the motel I saw the impala sitting out front. This once again confused me because celebrities should be staying in nice hotels but I just chalked it up to them saving money.

I quickly forgot about it when I got to the school. I quickly parked my car and hurried to class. I got in and sat down right as the teacher walked in. Reggie, a boy who has had a huge crush on me for years, was sitting right next to me. I was taking out my notebook when he dropped a paper on the ground. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking I bent and grabbed it.

It said: 'Hey Arella good to see your back. I won't ask where you've been, but know you can tell me anything. I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday as friends. Oh and you look beautiful today!'

Smiling slightly I wrote one back: ' Hey Reg good to see you to. Thanks for not asking. I'd love to! Thank you!'

I tossed it on his desk when the teacher wasn't watching. We continued passing notes until the end of class and decided on Saturday we will go out to a movie then lunch. I didn't realize that jealous eyes were watching on.

When class was over he walked with me to my next class. The day went on until finally it was lunch time deciding I was going out for lunch today. Heading out to my car I got in and drove off. I ended up at sonic.

As I waited I heard ac/dc playing looking behind me I saw the impala...again. "God damn it are you following me?" I called at them.

They pulled in next to me. Jensen got out and walked over, "Soo…who was that guy earlier?"

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, "What's it to ya?"

"I'm your friend just wanting to know." 

"Well first of all who said you're my friend?" I saw hurt pass through his eyes. I felt bad but he was pissing me off and, it was true he wasn't a friend he was the guy I had a crush on but nothing would ever come from it. I mean he could have anyone in the world why would he want me. "And second of all he is a friend!"

"What were you talking about? Huh?" 

"It is none of your business!" 

"Just tell me huh, what's the harm? It's not like I even care!" Ok that hurt a bit but I don't show it. 

"Then why the hell do you want to know?"  
"I'm trying to see if he did ask you out I want to ask him how he can stand a face such as yours!" I felt as if my heart just shattered, but I didn't show it.

"Fine you really want to know he asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him."

"Oh well I bet he hasn't met your father yet has he! I bet he just wants a one-night stand then he'll dump you!"

I felt as if ice cold water was dumped down my back as I realized that my father would never met future boyfriends, or walk me down the aisle. He would never bring me to another bronco game or cheer me up when I'm sad. I felt my heart break just a little bit more when I realized I would never get a hug from my father again. "Go!"

"No I'm won't go."

"Go...GO...Just GO god damn it right now!" I yelled. Before getting in my car and driving off without my food. I didn't even bother to go back to school I just drove home not the apartment home. As soon as I parked my car I ran into the house praying to wake from this horrible dream. I ran upstairs and threw open the door to my parent's room. Hoping beyond hope they would be sitting there waiting for me. But when I looked in it was empty no mom no dad no Brothers or sister. Rooms just like my chest, empty. Throwing myself on the bed, I cried unlike all the tears before I cried in acceptance, how my brothers would never tease me again or beat up guys who were mean to me, my sister would never listen to my mindless chatter or help me with my problems, my mom would never watch romance with me or talk with me about boys, my dad would never make jokes or make pie with me, my family wouldn't be there through my breakups my dates or even my wedding. I cried myself to sleep after a while.

xxXxx

When I woke up I heard the doorbell being rung. Checking my reflection I walked down and opened the door. On the other side I was surprised to see Jensen standing there holding out a bag from sonic and a coffee cup. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this," he said handing me my bag of sonic, "and I know you like hot chocolate extra chocolate. Also I got you umm..." He handed me the cup before searching for something. "One second!" I nodded still in shock as he went bounding to his car. He looked only for a moment before he found what ever it is. He hide it behind his back as he came walking back up. "Here to say I'm sorry for upsetting you!" He brought out beautiful chocolate roses. "They had run out of pie so I got this instead."

By this time I came out of my shock and was smiling the biggest smile since the accident. "Oh please come in, actually just wait here a moment." I hurried and grabbed my stuff before walking back to the door. Stepping out by him I looked the door. "Follow me you take your car I'll take mine. We can drop by where you're staying and leave your car then I'll drive you to my place." He nodded but I could tell he was confused.

It only took a few minutes to drop of his car and get to the apartment. We didn't talk during the ride to my place which wasn't far from the motel.

Soon we were at the apartment; I went in to the kitchen and grabbed two plates, and got Jensen a pop. Walking back into the sitting room I handed him the pop and the plate to put some popcorn chicken on. "Here. Well welcome to my humble abode!"

"You live here?"

"Yes I do."

"Why..."

Before he could ask why I cut him off. "Thanks for the things and you don't have to apologies I was really out of hand there."

"So was I. I didn't mean what I said I happen to think you have a lovely face!"

Smiling lightly I quickly moved on before he could ask anything else. "Thanks! So what do you want to watch?"

We sat there for the next couple of hours, until I fell asleep on his shoulder when we were watching Grease. I didn't even realize that he had picked me up and brought me to my room before leaving. That was the first night I didn't cry myself to sleep.

Authors note: sorry it's a little shorter I think. Don't you think Dean and Arella are so cute together maybe it's just me? I don't know oh well. See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Angel from the Valley

Chapter 4

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: Waaa why can't it be mine

Warning: has Dean in it and there always needs to be a warning when he is involved.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. Getting ready for the day I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I thought about the night before.

At school I think I might have scared a few people on how happy I am. When lunch came around I was lying on the couch in the library reading when I felt someone pick me then set me down so I was lying on his lap. Looking up I saw the guy who had made me so happy. Smiling up at him I continued to read. As I read he started messing with my hair.

When lunch was over I didn't want to get up but he pulled me to my feet and started to pull me to class. I caught up with him and escaped his hold which caused him to chase me. I was able to escape him for a little while before he caught me. Turning around I saw he beautiful green eyes looking at me hungrily. He was leaning down to kiss me but I stopped him by saying, "No Jensen." Before I escaped from his hold again and walked into class...late.

Class went by quickly with Jensen pouting the whole time. This of course made me quite happy.

As I was heading to my next class with Jensen walking behind me, I ran into something that I couldn't see. My eyes widened and I stepped back but didn't get far when something grabbed me and started to pull me closer to it. Jensen saw my panic and who I was being pulled forward so he moved his hand up my arm until he felt where the thing was holding me at before squeezing it tightly. It let go and then I was pulled into Jensen arms. I was shaking in fear as I turned around and buried my head in his chest crying…again. "Shhh shh it's gone, I promise it's gone. It won't get you I promise. I'll protect you." I heard him whispering to me I could tell from his tone he was truthful.

Lifting my head up I gave him a kiss on the check then I pulled away and headed to class not knowing I was leaving behind a dazed Jensen.

I got to class with a dazed Jensen still following me.

xxXxx

Class passed quickly and as I was leaving and heading to my car Reggie was waiting outside for me. I walked forward not realizing that Jensen wasn't behind me any more.

"Hey Reg!" I greeted smiling. I waited for his answer but got none he just stared at me, "Are we still on for Saturday?" Still no answer, "Reg…are you feeling okay?" This time he started to walk towards me. "Reg?!" He started walking faster at me causing me to backup. "Reg...Reg you're scaring me!" Looking around I saw there was no one around and I knew there was no hope for me. Even Dean was gone. Tears started pouring down my face. He just kept walking and I kept walking backwards until...my back hit the wall and I knew this was it. He pushed me against the wall and held me there. He started leaning forward and was reaching to pull up my shirt. I tried one last time to get through to him, "Reg, Reg please stop!" Tears running down my face as he grabbed my shirt.

AN: I'm so sorry that it is so short; I got really busy and couldn't write a lot I had a death in the family and school is giving out homework, tests, and projects like it's the end of the world. I wonder what will happen now, dun Dun DUUN! CU next week!

Ps. In answer to why she thinks they are celebrities if they're at her school. Arella hasn't really thought about it because she is too busy dealing with life and falling in love to actually think about the whys.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel from the Valley

Chapter 5

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: nope not even the OC's really because they are based on my friends

Warning: Dean again

But before he could lift it or kiss me he was thrown away from me. I collapsed to the ground now that he wasn't holding me up. I felt arms wrap around me and help me stand up. I knew it was Jensen, he saved me. I could tell he was checking me for injuries before pulling me into him and lifting me up. When I was wrapped in his arms, was when I knew I was safe, so I let all my tears out. I could tell he was carrying me to his car. He laid me down in the passenger seat before shutting the door. He sat in the drivers seat and was about to leave the parking lot but I stopped him. Getting some of my voice back I held out my keys. "My car." He grabbed them and handed them to Jared telling him what it looked like, and then took off. I knew that Reggie didn't hurt me or get that far, but it scared me how I was so helpless. I hated that if Jensen wasn't there to save me…I didn't even want to think about what would've happened. I'm upset that if my family were still here, I wouldn't be able to protect them like I always said I would.

We must have gotten where ever we were headed because Jensen stopped the car and came over to my side, he reached in and lifted me up and carried me in before setting me on a bed. He started to leave but couldn't get far since I grabbed the back of his jacket and lightly pulled. "Don't leave me," I hated how week I sounded but he just sighed and climbed in with me after removing his shoes. He held his arms out and I snuggled into them. He pulled me in to his chest. "Why?" I whispered in sadness.

"Why…what?" He asked softly.

"Why does everything happen to me?" 

"It doesn't all happen to you." 

"Yes it does. My family is dead," I felt him tighten his grip on me, "something grabbed me that wasn't there, and now Reggie tried to…to you know. It's like I'm cursed."

"Shhh no you're not cursed I promise!"

"If I'm not cursed then tell me tell me why...why it all seems to happen to me? Tell me!" He didn't answer and I knew he had no answer. "I thought so!"

We stopped talking after that and soon I drifted off to sleep surrounded in the safety of his arms.

xxXxx

I woke up slowly and became aware of arms around me warmth radiating off. At first I didn't know where I was but then the memories of yesterday flooded into my mind. I almost cried about what happened…again but I remembered how I was saved by the same man holding me now. I snuggled deeper into his chest and was about to go back to sleep when, "Arella, don't act like your asleep, I know your awake. Come on we have school today." Jensen said as he extracted me from his arms causing me to pout as he took away my warmth source. He just chuckled, "come on! Get up! I think your friends are probably worried about you."

"Ugh...fine," I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"There are some clothes in there for you."

"Ok cool." I was to tired to ask where they came from I walked into the bathroom and got ready. When I walked out Jared walked through the front doors. "Where's my car?"

"Out front." Jared answered as he throws the keys to me.

Catching them easily, I walked through the doors and to my car. "Oh there you are sweetheart! How's my sweet baby? That big old Jared didn't hurt you, did he?" I waved bye to the boys and headed to school not wanting to seem suspicious.

When I got in to the school I started towards my class, I didn't get very far before I was pulled back. Turning around I saw an angry Jean and Dakota standing there. "Hey guys what's up?"

"What's up?"

"How about being ignored by your friend?!" Jean yelled.

"Sorry I've been busy and I've been at home." I apologized hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh really the same house I dropped by the other day to make sure you were ok and found empty?" Dakota raged.

At that statement my face dropped. "You went to my house! How dare you? No one is allowed there but me!" I raged, they looked insulted at my statement and were about to walk off. Taking a deep breath I stopped them by softly speaking. "They're dead! Car accident Saturday morning." This caused them to freeze and turn back to me.

"Who's dead?"

"Everyone!"

They went from shocked to horror to betrayal. "Your family is dead no has been dead for almost a week and we just now find out." Jean started.

"I thought we were your friends but then you go and hide something this big from us!" Dakota finished before they both walked off. They didn't wait for an explanation just walked off.

I had had enough of this so I just turned around and walked out the door. I got in my car and I drove home, my home. Not even going in, I climbed on to the roof. Getting to the very top I sat down and just sat there watching. I watched the world go on, the birds flying, wind blowing. Not moving, not thinking just watching and listening. Watching how the world hadn't changed or stopped because of my broken heart. Listening to the birds fly overhead without realizing all that the world lost Sunday morning.

xxXxx

It was around noon when I heard someone climb on the roof with me. Knowing exactly who it was I didn't bother to turn around. "Who told you where I'd be?"

"No one I just knew."

"Jean right?"

"Ah yeah she is sorry she thought you were lying about whatever it was. They both are."

"They didn't know you found out before them then I guess."

"Find out what?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know I know I said it yesterday!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah so am I. It was a car crash Saturday, killed them but not me. Nope not me almost as if I was protected. Ha but why would someone protect me and not them. You know my sister was getting ready to graduate college then go to the police academy. My youngest brother was going to be starting high school in the fall wanted to be a cop to. My younger brother he was a freshman in high school not sure what he wanted to do yet. I think he would have been an amazing director he was always coming up with superhero teams. I always told him he was my hero, and then he would ask about who I thought was a hero not in the family. I always said I don't know but truthfully I know and that would be Sam and Dean!" I felt him stiffen slightly having sat down by me part way through my rant. He relaxed before leaning over and kissing my head and pulled me into his arms. "My parents oh they were both the best and the worst parents and I loved them god I loved them." I was crying by now, "God do I miss them!"

I felt Jensen rocking me back and forth, holding me tight. When I finally stopped crying I saw the sun was going down, snuggling into Jensen to escape the cold, I watched it go down. When all the color was done striking through the sky we got up and climbed off the roof.

We both said our good byes and good nights and headed our separate directions.

AN: here is a longer one now. I hope you enjoy please review. CU next week


	6. Chapter 6

Angel from the Valley

Chapter 6

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: Nope!

Warning: confrontation between Arella, Dean, and Reggie

AN: OMG I'm so sorry I completely forgot to put the Ch. on yesterday.

The next morning I had gotten to school but waited out front for Jensen and Jared. Not wanting to go inside and have another repeat of yesterday.

Finally they showed up Jensen walking up to me and wrapping his arm around me.  
"Ready to go face the friends" he said while kissing me on the forehead.

"Sure." I replied while leaning into his side. He nodded and we walked up to the school Jared trailing behind.

We had only just gotten in the doors when Jean and Dakota were there. "Arella we're sorry! Please forgive us?"

"Already have!" I said with a fake smile because I may have forgiven them but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that my friends turned on me.

"Cool so see you at lunch!"

"Yeah see you."

Jensen gave me a look before walking with me towards class. We had gotten there and sat down. He went to my seat I went to mine having forgotten who sat next to me.

When I finally remembered he had already sat down and was leaning towards me to talk. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran over to where Jensen sits. He got to his feet when he saw me coming and caught me in a hug.

"Hey...hey shh sweet heart relax I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you shh." He whispered gently, but all the while glaring at him.

"I can't be near him I just can't!" I spoke honestly.

"That can be arranged. Come on let's go get your stuff. Then we'll leave ok." He wrapped his arm around me holding me tight. He grabbed my stuff as we passed by. Reggie looked like he wanted to say something but one look from Jensen shut him up.

We went to the library and sat in the back on the couch. He sat there while I lay down on his lap. He played with my hair while I read. When it was time for the next class we got up and walked there together. Before he went to his class he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I felt my heart flutter as he walked away.

xxXxx

Classes passed quickly and soon it was lunch time. I was waiting for Jensen in the library as usual. While I was reading and listening to music I felt a presence behind me. Thinking it was Jensen I didn't bother to turn around. "Finally Jensen I've been waiting for you ready to go to the lunch room?" When no answer came I turned around only to jump to my feet in fright. Standing behind me was Reggie. I backed up but only ended up to hit the table.

"Arella I won't hurt you promise." I wish I could believe him but past experience made me more wary and not as trusting. Looking around I saw most people where to far away to hear me call. "Please I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I wish I could believe you but I just can't. Now please will you just leave" I begged looking for someone or something to save me.

"Please I didn't know what I was doing." He kept getting closer and closer.

"Bullshit you didn't asshole!"

"Please just forgive me, I couldn't control myself."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No I mean I wasn't myself. Well I was but I wasn't."

"Please just step back please!"

"No not until you forgive me!"

"Fine I forgive you now please!"

"No you have to mean it!"

"I mean it now please!" I begged, tears running down my face in fear. "Please!"

Before he could answer, he was thrown into the bookshelf knocking it over but not quite knocking him out. I was swept up by strong arms and pulled towards a chest. I didn't fight because I knew exactly who had me. Hugging him tight I let my tears flow.

He leaned down and kissed my head before pulling away to my sadness. He walked over to Reggie grabbing his collar he lifted him up. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. If I ever see you anywhere near her I will kill you understand." He then threw him at the wall knocking him out. Walking over to me he put his arm around me and started towards the door. 

We didn't even bother going to class we just walked out of the school. Stopping only for a moment to hand Jared Jensen's car keys much to Jensen's sadness. 

Getting in my car we drove to my apt. stopping only to get food. When we got there we ate while watching Merlin. We watched all night when we finally got to the last one I was crying into Jensen's shoulder. After that we watched other random shows ending when I fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried me to my bed but I refused to let go off his coat…again, causing him to just climb in with me. Curling up towards him I fell into an even deeper sleep.

When I woke up he was gone slightly saddened by this I decided I would go take a shower.

After the shower I looked around and saw I forgot my clothes in my room. Wrapping the towel around me I open the door and grabbed some clothes from my closet. I was about to get changed when I heard a gasp behind me. Turning around, after making sure my towel was still in place, I saw Jensen standing behind me, eyes wide. Blushing, I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. Quickly dressing I walked out in to the sitting room after composing myself.

Jensen was sitting on the couch, food on the table. "Hey!"

"Hey!" 

"I thought you left." 

"I did. Then I came back!" He said with a sly smirk.

Shaking my head I sat down and stole some of the food from his plate, causing him to exclaim. "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"That's mine!"

"Not anymore." I smirked then made a big show about eating it. This, as always made him pout.

When we were done I got up to grab another pop when. I felt something grab me turning around I saw nothing. It pulled me towards it causing me to scream. I heard Jensen yell my name. I saw him get to the room and try to reach me before whatever it was disappeared. When we appeared I tried to escape but all that achieved was to be knocked out.

AN: wow chapter 6 that is wow. I'm so happy. CU soon


	7. Chapter 7

Angel from the Valley

Chapter 7

Summary: What would you do if you were sent into your favorite TV show, not knowing if you would ever return? I'm terrible at summaries. My first fanfiction rated T for language and just in case. First Fanfiction please tell what you think.

Disclaimer: nope or else I'd be rich and there would be tons of romance in it

Warning: it's the last one of this part there will be a sequal but I don't know when I will be able to put it on

As I slowly woke up I was aware of something on my hands. Twisting to see what it was I saw handcuffs. Looking around I saw I was on the edge of a cliff with candles surrounding me. When I looked down I saw some sort of a circle with a symbol, I know I've seen before but where? Then, it hit me supernatural, then everything made since. I can't believe I didn't see it before it was so obvious. How didn't I notice Jensen was dean a younger dean and Jared was Sam but younger. It explained everything but how I got here, I happen to know that supernatural wasn't real where I was before. Wait a minute maybe my family isn't really dead just the ones in this place were. Why my friends were acting so weird. How did I not see it?

I was broken from my thoughts by someone walking towards me. "Oh it seems Sleeping Beauty is awake. How fun!" She leaned down and pulled my head up.

I yanked my head away from her hand, "Don't touch me bitch!"

"Oh a feisty one huh! Well I guess since you won't be alive much longer I might as well tell you my plan." I rolled my eyes typical bad guy, "we'll see we are going to use your blood to summon a strong demon for use to control and use to conquer the world for us to rule!" I faked confusion and fear even though I guessed something like that. "Oh that's right you don't know! Let's see Demons: real, actually all those stories you were told when you were younger they are all real. Your little lover boy yeah he kills them, he murders them for existing. I gasped in fake surprise. "Yeah he is the reason that I chose you for the honor of this. You see he killed my boyfriend, so I thought that I would take the only girl he has ever loved." I was reminded of a line form merlin, 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son for a son!' but in this case it's a lover for a lover. Leaning down to my ear she whispered, "Though part of it is also because you're not from around here are you!"

That surprised me, I whipped my head around, questions dancing through my eyes.

She laughed, "oh yes I know all about you I even know why you were sent here. Oh but don't bother asking I won't tell you. What I will tell you is that you should hope for death now because if you live you will be hunted to the ends of the earth. Everyone will try to stop you from completing your reason for being here."

She made a motion with her hand and people started walking out the forest I had not seen earlier, chanting. I knew it was time for me to leave. I tried to pull myself up which is easier said then done. She seemed to be doing something, so that every time I tried to get up, I was slammed me to the ground. Tired and ready to give up I looked trying to find a reason to keep trying. I both found it and lost it when I saw Dean's face in the crowd fighting his way towards me. His usually stoic face an open book; showing worry, anger, sadness, guilt, even fear. Seeing all those emotions decorate his face made me realize, I'm his weakness. For when ever I'm with him he will always be in danger. That was when I knew that if I live he will always be in danger. If I die he will be sad, but he will be alive and that is what's most important…anyways he would probably get over it. I mean he hasn't known me that long and I doubt he could have fallen for me in that little bit of time…or at all. He looked up at me and as if he knew I was looking. He searched my face trying to see if I was ok. He seemed to realize my plan somehow, his face expressed horror. I stopped struggling to escape and I saw Jensen fight even harder than before to get to me. He looks up feeling my gaze on him his eyes begging for me to change my mind; to just keep fighting that he would be here soon to save me. But I wouldn't cave no matter how he begged for all that mattered now was for him to live. I gave him a look that showed how much I loved him and how sorry I was to have to do this. I went limp suddenly causing me to fall back…and over the side.

I closed my eyes waiting for the feeling of falling only to feel myself stop. Opening my eyes I saw Dean laying on the edge, one hand holding my hand, the other griping the ledge. I saw his hand grabbing the ledge start to slip and knew if he kept holding me he would fall too.

"Jensen! Jensen you have to let me go!"

"No I won't, I promised I would protect you."

"Please let go, live."

"No, no not without you please!"

"I'm sorry. Oh Jensen I love you so much! Please live for me! Tell Jared, Jean, and Dakota bye for me."

"No, don't you dare let go, please! I can't live without you!"

I slowly let go of his arm and slipped from his grasp with one last good bye, with a last look at him, horror and sadness frozen on his face before I closed my eyes. I fell, falling the wind whipping my hair around. Faster and faster I fell. Thinking only of the last thing I would ever see, the face of the man I love and always will. I felt the spray of the water. Until...nothing...

The End

or is it

AN: OMG! It's the last one wahh I'm sad now! Should I do a sequel or not, well actually I already decided I will but it is all a matter of if I should put it on here. I had started it but decided I didn't like how it was going so I'm starting it again. Hopefully I will finish soon!


	8. Author's Note

**I'm So So Sorry**

**AN:** OMG I'm so sorry I had a lot written when I realized I didn't like where it was going so I restarted it I'm not yet done but I have two or three ch. now. I ready to put one on but I realized I don't have a title for it. Please help me find one just go ahead and put them on reviews or PM me and I'll pick the one I think goes best with it. Once I get some I will put it on I swear. By the way the reason I named the other _Angel from the Valley _is because Arella means Angel, and Dean means from the valley in case you wanted to know.


End file.
